Une farce de trop, l'amour
by SNAPESLOVEx
Summary: Quelqu'un fait des farces au sujet de Snape à Harry, ce qui va le conduire à tomber sous le charme de l'homme. SLASH


Je dédie cette fic en entier à Zaika, que j'ai rencontré sur internet y'a pas longtemps et que j'espère rencontrer bientôt en vrai lors d'une soirée slash avec Vif d'or et Jwulee.

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR!

**Une farce de trop, l'amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_OS_

Cours de potion, 2 :15pm

Harry reçu sa copie d'examen avec sa note… 62 pour cent! Il passait mais de justesse. Snape fit le tour des questions avec ses élèves et répondit à toutes les demandes. Arrivé à la page 4 du dit examen, en haut de la feuille d'Harry était écrit quelque chose en rouge, mais ce n'était pas une correction, plutôt des mots qu'après quelques minutes, il réussit à lire sans se faire déconcentrer par Ron qui ne suivait pas…

_« J'ai envie de toi »_ Disait les mots clairement écrits.

Harry avait beau écarquiller les yeux, aucune réaction de son professeur, même en le voyant… donc il conclut que ça ne venait pas de lui.

Dernière page de l'examen :

_« Je veux coucher avec toi »_

Harry était sans dessus dessous.

L'heure du souper :

-Alors Harry, tu as eu combien pour l'examen? Demanda Hermione qui l'avait aidé à étudier toute la semaine.

-62.

-QUOI? T'es certain?

-Et aussi une envie de moi… Lâcha-t-il.

-QUOI? Redemanda-t-elle.

-Heu non rien! S'empressa de répondre le jeune concerné.

-Harry si tu as des pulsions, tu sais, vaut mieux ne pas en parler. Fit Ron.

-Je n'ai pas de pulsions arrêtes donc!

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Remise des corrections de devoirs de la veille, cours de potion, 4 :45pm

Harry reçu son travail, ah bien mieux, 89 pour cent! Et une note à la dernière page de ce devoir :

_« Si tu réussis à obtenir 95 pour cent, je coucherai avec toi »_

-Mais qu'est-ce que… Fit Harry tout haut en regardant Snape au loin qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en occuper.

-Quoi Harry?

-Heu rien Ron j'ai eu 89 pour cent, ça me surprend! Menti Harry.

-Je vais vous distribuer une tâche chacun à accomplir avant Dimanche prochain. Affirma le professeur Snape en commençant à donner ses parchemins remplis d'instructions à chacun des élèves. –Si ces tâches ne sont pas remplies Dimanche, minuit… 100 points seront retirés par élèves fautifs!

Tous se regardèrent affreusement apeurés.

-Merde Harry, je dois faire une dissertation sur l'effet de la potion changeante! Mais c'est TERRIBLE! S'écria le rousselé.

-Ron t'as rien eu de terrible, moi je dois faire une potion 'amicale' et la donner à un Serpentard! Dit Hermione.

-Ah dans ce cas, je suis presque soulagé! Dit-il. –Tu t'es pris quoi Harry?

Mais Harry ne répondait pas, bien trop sidéré par sa 'mission'.

-Harry? Insista Ron.

-Oh heu, je dois faire une potion compliquée.

-Bon, on est dans la m…

-Ron, un peu de contrôle! Dit Hermione.

Mais Harry avait déjà sa copie bien imprimée dans le cerveau, il la relit et relit encore pour se convaincre que ces écrits étaient bien ceux qu'il lisait…

_H. Potter_

_No. D'élève : 13_

_Votre travail :_

_Une potion relaxation suivie d'une potion désir… _

_Cobaye tiré au sort :_

_Professeur Severus Snape_

_Consigne : Vous devrez vous assurer que la/les potions a/ont bien l'effet escompté et patienter 2 heures afin de vous assurer que tout les ingrédients font partie des effets de cette/ces mêmes potions. Pendant que vous constaterez chaque effet, vous serez contraint de prendre des notes sur le/les agissements de votre cobaye. _

_Pour les potions de courage : La peur est un bon test_

_Pour les potions de défense : La provocation est un bon test_

_Pour les potions d'admiration : L'humiliation est un bon test_

_Pour les potions relaxantes : L'excitation est un bon test_

_Pour les potions de désir : Combler ces désirs est le test ultime_

La figure d'Harry ne pouvait faire autrement que d'afficher un air stupéfait et apeuré à la fois. Non seulement ces potions étaient difficiles à réaliser, non seulement les effets étaient très difficiles à contrôler… Fallait que son cobaye soit le professeur… L'infâme, le redouté, le sombre professeur Snape.

-Merde, je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort… Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Harry? S'informa Hermione.

-Non, tout vas superbement, merveilleusement, incroyablement bien voyons!

-Bon, super alors!

-Super… Tu l'as dit Hermione, super…

-Vous devez commencer maintenant, seuls. Ordonna le maître en replongeant ses yeux sur ses travaux.

Comme à l'habitude et surtout pour suivre la règle, à tour de rôles ils allèrent dans l'armoire chercher les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin pour réaliser leur potion et, n silence, tous commencèrent. Le professeur passait parfois derrière les élève pour s'assurer qu'ils faisaient leur travail dans la sécurité.

-Monsieur Longdubat si vous voulez survivre, n'ajoutez pas ceci dans votre mixture, mais plutôt cela!

-Mademoiselle Granger… Bien.

-Monsieur Potter… Bien… Dit-il en l'effleurant au passage d'une main sur son épaule comme quand on voulait pousser quelqu'un, mais sans pousser cette fois.

Et le professeur continua :

-De plus, vous aurez un devoir à faire pour demain. Monsieur Weasley écoutez donc au lieu de rêvasser! Ce devoir demandera de la concentration. Je veux vois sur mon bureau demain matin, 3 parchemins par élève sur ce sujet.

Et Snape alla l'écrire au tableau et le souligna…

Ce que seront les conséquences sur votre cobaye, comment vous croyez qu'il réagira et quels pourraient être les dangers reliés à votre potion.

-Ensuite… Continua-t-il. –Vous pourrez comparer avec ce qui arrivera réellement et me donner vos notes pour la deuxième partie de ce test, c'est-à-dire la pratique sur votre cobaye. Conclut-il.

35 minutes plus tard la fin des cours sonnaient et nos trois amis de toujours se retrouvèrent à une table pour faire des plans…

Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas se douter qu'Harry vivait un calvaire, à vrai dire ils ne s'en occupaient pas du tout. Alors Harry se mit à composer son devoir.

_Les conséquences :_

_La potion devrait faire effet quelques minutes après la consommation. Le cobaye se sentira légèrement relaxé par la potion de relaxation, il manifestera un besoin certain de soupirer suite à l'afflux de bonnes sensations relaxantes qui l'envahira._

_La potion désir demandera environ une 15aine de minutes avant de faire effet, graduellement le cobaye se sentira bien, envouté et d'une humeur incroyablement bonne. La potion désir a cet effet : La première personne que voit le cobaye après avoir ressenti une vague puissante de désir, c'est la personne qu'il essayera de séduire afin d'assouvir ses pulsions. Pulsions qui vont dans tout les sens… Amitié, amour, sexualité, colère… Bref avant d'obtenir la sensation ultime de désir, le cobaye passera par toute une gamme d'émotions difficilement contrôlables. _

_Les dangers :_

_-Tomber dans les pommes_

_-Ne pas revenir à la normale_

_-S'empoisonner_

_-S'enlever la vie par désespoir_

_-Violer pour se satisfaire_

-Harry n'aimait ni les effets, ni les dangers possibles, surtout le dernier…

-Hey avez-vous terminé? Demanda Harry aux deux autres… -Car j'aimerais qu'on aille un peu à l'extérieur, histoire de relaxer avant le souper.

Ce qu'ils firent bien sure! Après cette séance relaxation l'heure du souper sonna et une fois assis à la table, Harry reçu un message d'un hibou qui passa au-dessus de lui, alors que ce n'était même pas le jour du courrier…

-Tiens, mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Se demanda Harry tout haut.

-Tu nous lis? Fit Ron.

-Oui un instant, j'aimerais lire d'abord.

Ses yeux devinrent presque blancs avec des petits points noirs en guise de pupilles.

_J'espère que tu auras 95 pour cent, tu es particulièrement séduisant ce soir… À demain, dans mon lit…_

-Finalement je crois que ne vous lirai pas ça. Conclut Harry.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Le lendemain matin, nerveux et inquiet, Harry fini par recevoir sa copie de la main de Snape… Ce dernier le regarda comme s'il voulait le tuer.

-96 pour cent… Eh merde… Fit notre jeune héro.

-Quoi et t'es pas content?! Lui dit Hermione.

-Bref je n'aurais pas fait mieux, en fait ça me surprend encore!

Et bien entendu, à la dernière page de son devoir était inscrit des mots en rouge…

_Ce soir mon bel amour, viens m'attendre en face de la grosse horloge près des portes de la grande salle._

« Jamais… » Murmura Harry pour lui-même en regardant Snape, qui pourtant n'avait pas l'air de le surveiller lire.

Le soir venu, Harry n'avait aucune intention d'aller rejoindre celui qu'il pensait être Snape, il en était sûr en fait, en gros il commençait sérieusement à avoir peur de l'homme. Ou bien l'homme le testait, ou bien il avait avalé une potion bisarre qui le rendait complètement… dingue.

Le jour suivant les élèves durent terminer leur potion pendant tout le cours et vers la fin de celui-ci, Snape se leva et dit :

-Monsieur Malfoy, monsieur Potter et monsieur Zabini, veuillez venir à l'avant s'il vous plaît.

Une fois à l'avant…

-Voyez, ces trois jeunes hommes ont eu une note quasi parfaite et c'est pourquoi je vais faire en sorte qu'ils aient la vie dure lors de ce test avec cobaye.

Les frissons commençaient à les envahir, surtout Harry.

-Je veux dire par là que, ayant des aptitudes hors de tout doute au-dessus de la moyenne, ces trois jeunes gens vont devoir, en plus de tester la potion sur leur cobaye, la tester sur eux-mêmes en même temps que leur testeur. Aussi, devront-ils réussir à prendre les notes demandées et ne pas perdre le contrôle de la situation.

En gros, encore une fois, Harry se sentit dans la… merde.

-Ceux qui auront terminé leur potion, comme ces trois garçons, pourront commencer leurs tests dès demain soir après les cours. Je ne veux ni disputes, ni tricherie, car je le saurai et vous perdrai un nombre incalculable de points, Serpentards y compris. Tant que votre test est terminé Dimanche, vous avez le loisir de commencer quand vous voulez. Termina Snape.

Harry retourna à sa place en même temps que les deux autres et regarda Hermione d'un air dégoûté.

-Quoi Harry?

-Bin… Mon cobaye…

-Ouais c'est vrai, qui est-ce?

-Bin c'est Snape.

-Oh le chien! Se fâcha-t-elle. –Il l'a fait exprès ce détestable personnage! Mais dis-moi, quel est la potion que tu dois tester sur lui… et sur toi?

-Laisse tomber, j'en parlerai après. Avant serait trop gênant. Dit-il, déjà rouge de honte.

Snape continua :

-Je vais vous passer un questionnaire à remplir personnalisé que vous devrez faire LORS de l'expérience. Insista-t-il.

Harry reçu son questionnaire et y trouva des mots écrits en rouge…

_C'est bientôt que tu seras dans mes bras, mon beau brun séduisant, il me tarde de pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux, toi et moi, partager un moment enfin… Depuis le temps que j'en rêve. Je ne peux pas le montrer, donc je l'écris, mais n'en doute point, j'ai envie de toi chaque minute de mon existence, tu es devenu une vraie obsession, tu es celui que j'ai envie de baiser chaque soir quand j'entre dans mon lit, seul et que parfois ma main se promène un peu… Mais ça tu auras tout le temps de le voir, car tu le vivras. Je serai doux et aimant avec toi, tout ce que tu ne connais pas de moi et pourtant destiné à te plaire, parce que déjà je ne peux me passer de te voir, dès lors je ne pourrai me passer de toi._

« Eh ben ça… » Se dit Harry, incrédule à ce qu'il venait de lire.

-Eh ben quoi? Demanda Ron.

-hein? Non rien, le questionnaire... Il heu… Il… Ben il est… Il a l'air d'être, bref il a l'air… Bafouilla Harry.

Ron le regarda avec des yeux de « hein?! » et ne s'en occupa plus. Il avait déjà bien trop à faire avec le sien!

Merde, quand est-ce qu'Harry allait commencer ceci? Lui fallait-il demander à Snape? Il ne prit pas de chance et à la fin du cours, alla lui demander en espérant que l'homme ne soit pas aussi bizarre que dans ces mots écrits.

-Pro… Professeur Snape? Lui demanda-t-il une fois être certain d'être seul avec lui pour éviter que, si Snape disait des trucs bizarres, au moins personne n'entendrait.

-Oui Potter?

-Quand-est-ce que je pourrai faire mon expérience?

-Quand vous serez prêt, j'ai pris la peine de le mentionner.

-Je sais, mais je voudrais m'assurer que vous serez disponible…

-Quand vous serez prêt! Dois-je le répéter encore?

-Non. À bientôt professeur. Fit Harry froidement, tellement froidement que Snape eut un regard douteux pour Harry lorsque ce dernier sortit de classe.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Harry tu va faire ton expérience quand? Demanda Hermione.

-J'en sais trop rien, j'ai vraiment la trouille.

-J'te comprend. Moi aussi, mais vu ton cas, j'me console.

-Merci ça encourage encore une fois Hermione!

-Désolée.

-En tout cas je dois trouver comment me comporter, si je dois en plus ingérer les mêmes potions que lui, ça va mal finir…

Hermione déglutit gravement et lui fit un sourire nerveux avant de quitter la grande salle vers le dortoir des filles.

En arrivant près du tableau pour entrer dans la salle commune, Harry reçut un autre hibou…

_Ne m'en veut pas d'être comme je suis, si je le fait c'est pour que personne ne se doute de rien. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre de partager mon antre avec toi, de te séduire comme tu le mérite, de te sentir tout près, de connaître ton odeur dans l'intimité… Harry ne me déçois pas car j'en aurai de la peine jusqu'à en mourir. Tu fais fondre mon cœur seulement en me regardant, vois moi comme tu ne m'as jamais vu, vois moi comme celui qui te veut, qui te veut tout entier et rien que pour lui._

Et cette fois-ci ce fut signé Severus Snape juste en bas.

« Je ne comprend pas… » Pensa Harry en entrant dans son dortoir, ou il reçu un autre hibou!

_Je vais t'écrire des mots toute la nuit, pour te convaincre de venir vers moi comme je veux que tu le fasses. En une nuit je t'aurai fait tomber amoureux de moi, en une nuit je t'aurai fait me désirer si fort que tu en auras mal…_

« Oh non, ça n'y compte pas Snape! » Répondit-il en pensé pour ne pas faire de bruit alors qu'il se déshabillait pour mettre son habit de nuit et se glisser sous les couvertures… Quand… Et bien oui, il reçut un autre message qui tomba des pattes d'un volatile nocturne…

_Ne rêves-tu pas d'être aimé d'amour? D'amour profond Harry? N'as-tu pas envie qu'on te prenne et qu'on te serre en te disant des mots doux au lieu de te crier d'un bout à l'autre de l'école qu'on t'aime simplement parce que tu es celui qui a… survécu? Pour une fois tu serais apprécié pour ce que tu es Harry, un jeune homme attendrissant et plein de charmes, qui n'a qu'un seul souhait en fait, c'est d'être aimé autrement. Ça je veux te l'offrir, ne craches pas là-dessus mon amour, penses-y…_

« Il n'a pas tord, mais quand même, c'est… C'est lui. » Frissonna Harry à la seule pensée de lui toucher, quelle horreur!

Impossible pour Harry de penser à son travail, les hiboux arrivaient comme lorsqu'il dû recevoir sa lettre d'entrée à Poudlard la première année! Ça n'avait aucun sens! Après avoir reçu plusieurs notre à la suite, il en commença la lecture…

_Je t'aime._

Et encore, il ne put les lire à la suite puisqu'elles étaient toutes mêlées tellement elles étaient atterrit n'importe comment sur son lit!

_Ne passe pas à côté de cet amour Harry, tu le regretteras amèrement. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, mais tu en seras peinée, si tu refuses l'évidence même._

« C'est insensé. » Pensa le jeune homme.

_C'est encore moi, qui d'autre iras tu dire! Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'écrire, je veux l'impossible… Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas si impossible que ça. Moi j'y crois, que tu changeras d'avis. Si seulement tu étais ici avec moi, je te montrerais la vérité. Tu me déteste n'est-ce pas? Savais-tu que j'étais éperdument amoureux de ton père et que je n'ai arrêté d'y penser que quand tu es arrivé à Poudlard? Maintenant tu a 16 ans, tu ne ressemble pas à ton père sauf peut-être pour les yeux, si ça peut te rassurer ce n'est pas lui que je vois quand je te regarde, mais toi. Tu n'aurais pas pensé ça de moi n'est-ce pas? Et pourtant c'est bien le cas. Je n'ai pas été ainsi toute ma vie, j'ai eu des conquêtes féminines qui allèrent très bien d'ailleurs, mais ton père, avant de mourir, m'avait ensorcelé juste d'un regard, il m'avait sourit, pour la première fois il ne riait pas de moi mais me lançait un regard complaisant. Je l'ai tout de suite aimé trop._

« Pauvre professeur, il a dû souffrir quand père est mort. »

_Me revoilà. Ensuite il y eut le professeur McGonagall. J'ai bien faillit l'embrasser une fois mais elle eut des remords avant même de me toucher. Elle se croyait trop âgée pour moi. Oui elle l'était et elle l'est encore, je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé, je voulais oublier James. Je me suis mis à me convaincre qu'elle pourrait m'aider si je l'aimais, mais elle a refusé mon amour, elle avait peut-être senti que ce n'en était pas du vrai, va savoir… Si elle avait accepté peut-être serais-je heureux aujourd'hui. Mais tu es arrivé…. Si jeune et si inaccessible de par cet âge. Je me suis dit que j,allais attendre, mais c'était tellement difficile, si atroce. _

« Impressionnant. Il est touchant et je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

_De retour. Oh j'ai bien essayé de t'oublier, de ne plus penser à toi, de ne plus penser à attendre que tu aies l'âge de comprendre mes sentiments pour toi, mais aujourd'hui je dois tout te dire. Le père de Draco Malfoy lui, a bien voulu me réconforter sans savoir pourquoi j'avais de la peine l'année dernière, sauf que jamais je n'aurais pu lui dire ça! Il m'aurait fait souffrir et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Il m'a donné un baiser, un seul, en me disant que ce serait le dernier que j'aurais dans toute ma vie et il me laissa seul en me disant que sa femme l'attendait pour… Bref pour tu sais quoi. Je fut démoli encore une fois, mais je m'accrochais au simple fait que peut-être un jour je réussirais à tout te dire et ce jour, c'est ce soir. Tu connais mon histoire. Tu connais le pourquoi de mes agissements si épeurants maintenant. C'est parce que je t'aime encore. Harry je t'aime encore, malgré tout mes efforts pour y renoncer, je t'aime encore…_

« Il m'aime encore? » Se dit Harry, le cœur brisé par tout ce qu'il venait de lire; Son père, le professeur McGonagall et Lucius Malfoy… « Il a passé des gens biens à ceux qui sont mal juste pour ne pas me le dire… » Fut-il triste de constater avant de lire une autre note.

_Je suis vieux pour toi, je le sais, mais l'amour n'a-t-il pas d'âge? Non, sûrement pas pour un sorcier de ton âge qui ne sait pas encore ce qu'est l'amour véritable. Je t'en supplie Harry ne me juge pas pour ce que je t'avoue ce soir, j'en serais mal, jusqu'à abandonner mon poste d'enseignant et partir très loin. Tu peux me dire que tu ne m'aime pas, tu peux me dire d'aller me faire empaler chez les moldus, mais ne me dit pas qui je suis; un horrible connard détraqué ou peu importe l'insulte qui pourrait te venir à l'esprit. _

« Mais vous n'êtes pas un connard… Vous êtes vrai. » Se dit Harry, les yeux tristes.

_Je voudrais tellement te prendre dans mes bras et pouvoir t'embrasser passionnément, te serrer et te dire que je t'aime, te toucher doucement, t'amener dans mon lit et découvrir ta peau lisse, t'arrrrrracher des baisers foudroyants et te soutirer des plaintes de désirs tous plus chaudes les unes que les autres._

« Il est extraordinaire cet homme. » Dit-il avant d'entamer une autre note.

_Si seulement je pouvais sentir ton souffle n' importe où sur moi, sentir que tu me tiens de tes mains, pouvoir te dire ces mots qui me brûlent chaque fois que tu passes près de moi et laisse un vent odorifique derrière toi tel un navire laissant une vague après son passage. Comble-moi Harry, dis-moi que je ne suis pas en train de caller au plus profond du ridicule. Dis-moi que j'atteins ton cœur comme tel est mon but…_

« Oh oui tu l'atteins, oh oui tu l'atteins, mais quels sont ces mots si doux qui sortent de toi Snape? Pourquoi pas avant? »

_Ne laisse pas cette expérience faire effet sur moi et viens vers moi avant! Viens me dire que je n'ai pas si tort que cela, que tu comprends, que tu veux bien me donner une chance, que tu…_

« Que je t'aime? »

Mais la note s'arrêta là. Harry avait envie de pleurer et de courir vers l'homme en détresse, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas. Il voulait pourtant le consoler et lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, que tout irait bien et qu'il lui donnerait sa chan…

« Non! Je ne peux pas faire ça! » Se dit-il. Puis il découvrit une dernière note au pied de son lit.

_Je suis pathétique, je suis un ingrat et un horrible séraphin, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais maintenant tu sais que peu importe ce que tu me diras, je t'écouterai religieusement, je me mettrai à genoux devant toi pour te supplier de m'aimer rien qu'un tout petit peu, juste une nuit s'il le faut. Je ramperai tel un rat blessé sur le sol pour ton amour, j'en suis rendu là Harry… Réduit à une merde prête à tout pour un peu de ton amour, je t'aime et cela ne peut pas changer, même si tu me dis ces mots fatidiques : Je te déteste. Mais détester est l'équivalent d'aimer, donc j'en serai presque heureux._

« Il est amoureux de moi… Je suis si perdu après tout ces mots si beaux. »

Harry eut presqu'une larme tellement il était touché par tant de suppliantes désespérées. Après avoir relu les dernières notes qu'il avait reçu encore et encore, Harry avait un drôle de sentiment et son cœur battait très fort, comme si Snape avait réussit, en quelques sortes, à le rendre un temps soit peu amoureux de lui. Un temps soit peu.

« Mais comment… Mais comment donc?!. Cet homme… Il est si triste que ça le rend séduisant. Pauvre homme, m'aimer et me l'avouer alors que je suis à mon apogée de haine pour lui. En fait non, pas après tout ça. » Songea-t-il.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Je suis venu vous parler avant l'expérience professeur. Fit Harry de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Je n'ai pas le temps Potter revenez à 20hrs précises. Dit Snape de son côté de porte.

-Mais… C'est pour vous parler de vos notes d'hier, je ne peux plus attendre.

-Repassez à l'heure convenue, pas de discussion!

« Il sait cacher son jeu… » Se dit Harry.

-Non maintenant Severus!

-Comment m'avez-vous appelé Potter?

-Ouvrez-moi la porte, c'en est assez de ces conneries! Vous voulez de moi, et bien c'est le moment ou jamais de me laisser entrer! Se fâcha Harry.

-Écoutez Potter, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Oh et, 20 points en moins pour m'avoir manqué de respect!

-Êtes-vous entêté à ce point? Je perdrai tout les points possible de perdre jusqu'à ce que vous me laissiez entrer, fini cette mascarade Severus! Vous n'allez certainement pas me laisser poiroter encore bien longtemps!

Snape ouvrit la porte, un air qui voulait tuer à la figure.

-Je vous préviens Potter. Chuchota-t-il violement. –Si vous n'arrêtez pas immédia…

Harry se colla à Snape et le serra très fort contre lui.

-Je comprends professeur, je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Vous êtes passé par tant de moments difficiles, laissez-moi vous comprendre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Hurla Snape –N'importe qui pourrait vous voir!

-Je m'en fou Severus, je m'en fou tellement, j'ai compris votre message et je l'accepte, je veux partager un amo…

-POTTER SORTEZ D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE SALE MORVEUX INSOLENT! Cracha Snape furieux et déboussolé par les agissements d'Harry.

-Mais… Severus n'avez-vous pas dit que…

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit et je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, laissez-moi tranquille.

« Non non non c'est impossible! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait! » Fit Harry, incrédule.

-Professeur, s'il vous plaît… Le supplia Harry de toutes ses forces en se mettant à genoux.

-Revenez à 20hrs et tâchez de ne pas être aussi… aussi bizarre! Prenez une tisane ou mieux encore, votre potion relaxante! Maintenant disparaissez! Dit-il sèchement.

-Mon père… Osa Harry, se qui fit se retourner Snape. –Mon père, je pourrais faire mieux que lui.

-Je l'espère Potter, je l'espère! Lâcha-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Harry eut une larme parce qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que Snape faisait. Il était pourtant venu avant l'expérience et il lui avait clairement dit ce qu'il ressentait avec cette accolade… Bref l'homme continuait de cacher son jeu, même à la porte de son propre bureau sans personne autour!

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

20 heures précises, à la porte du bureau de Snape.

-Ah, Potter. Avez-vous apporté vos potions et votre questionnaire?

-Oui, j'ai tout, mais laissez-moi donc…

-NON! L'expérience! Vous ferez cette expérience et ne ferez rien d'autre!

Pourtant ils étaient bel et bien seuls tout les deux. Peut-être Snape attendait-il qu'Harry le fasse, ce dont il souhaitait dans ces mots si doux et amoureux. Harry prit la main de Snape dans la sienne et le regarda dans les yeux avant de dire…

-Vous savez, peu importe comment vous allez le cacher, ça ne suffira pas, vous le savez comme moi. J'ai lu toutes les notes et…

-Si vous avez lu toutes les notes, vous devriez savoir qu'il faut commencer par décrire au cobaye ce qu'il s'apprête à ingurgiter! Dit l'homme si froidement qu'Harry eut un frisson.

-Severus, je n'essaye pas de faire le brave, mais simplement de m'en tenir à vos mots…

-Mais quels foutus mots? Demanda l'homme, visiblement agacé.

-Les mots que vous semblez croire, ceux qui pourraient nous lier…

-La potion. Dit Snape froidement.

Harry lui tendit la potion relaxation et l'homme la bu avant de rajouter…

-Vous devez la boire aussi, vous vous rappelez? Puis il lui tendit le mélange.

Harry bu l'autre moitié et prit son parchemin de notes, contre tout espoir de comprendre enfin ce qu'il se passait.

-Vous êtes relaxé? Moi je le suis. Constata Harry.

-Oui. Dit le professeur en regardant le plafond, l'air las.

Harry lui tendit la potion numéro deux en tremblant et avant que l'homme ne la porte à sa bouche il lui dit…

-Ne voulez-vous pas parler de ces notes maintenant?

-Quelles notes?

-Severus en une nuit j'ai pu être capable de ressentir ça pour vous, juste parce que vous me l'avez dit, maintenant pouvons-nous en rester à ce sujet?

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous par Merlin! S'énerva Snape.

-Écoutez, vous n'avez sûrement pas oublié mon père, ni le professeur McGonagall ni Lucius Malfoy mais…

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Dit-il en avalant la potion numéro deux en la tendant à Harry qui la bu aussi.

-Le faites-vous exprès? Dit Harry.

-Exprès de quoi? MAIS ALLEZ-VOUS ME DIRE?!

Harry avait apporté tout les mots que Snape lui avait écrit, mais ne lui montra pas, pas encore.

-Severus, j'ai envie de vous moi aussi…

-Ça y est, la potion fait déjà effet sur vous, contrôlez-vous de grâce!

-Non ce n'est pas la potion, je vous assure.

-Bien sûre, je connais toutes les ruses de ceux qui boivent cette potion et qui _désirent_ alors ne me la faites pas.

-Ça fait 5 minutes que je l'ai bu, pas 15.

-Et? Peut-être êtes-vous faible. Lui dit Snape avec un regard vainqueur.

-Non, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous dire que non. Dit Harry en se mettant à genoux aux pieds de Snape qui était assis sur sa chaise de bureau.

Harry lui prit la main et le fixa dans les yeux.

-Je sais par quoi vous êtes passé, je comprends les mots que vous m'avez écrits, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous évitez tout d'un coup de me faire face.

-Je ne saisis pas…

La potion commençait à faire effet pour les deux.

-Vous avez envie de moi.

-Bien sûr que non Potter! S'offusqua Snape.

-Ne dites pas le contraire, vous l'avez écrire rouge sur beige!

-?

-Ne faites pas l'innocent Severus.

-Si vous n'arrêtez pas Potter, je vous sors d'ici et vous donne un gros zéro pour votre expérience!

-Le sujet ne semble pas être réceptif à mon désir, bien que j'ai aussi prit de cette potion. Nota Harry tout haut en écrivant dans son questionnaire.

-Arrêtez ça maintenant.

-ARRÊTEZ DONC DE FAIRE SEMBLANT SEVERUS! Hurla Harry.

-S'en est assez, sortez d'ici j'en ai assez entendu… Rugit Snape entre ses dents.

-Non, je ne voulais pas crier, Severus…

-SOOOORTEEEZ!

Snape le poussa hors de son bureau et ferma la porte, mais Harry ne voulait pas partir et tomba à genoux devant la porte, les mains glissant sur cette dernière, la tête baissée.

-Professeur Snape, pardonnez-moi mon effronterie, pourrions-nous reprendre s'il vous plaît?

Harry parlait à travers la porte, mais Snape ne répondait pas.

-Je vous en supplie professeur. Commença à pleurer Harry, la potion désir faisant son effet en plus, ce qui le rendait émotifs à l'extrême.

Toujours pas de réponse.

-Professeur, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît! Ne me laissez pas ainsi, je ferai mieux cette fois, j'ai compris. Se plaignit-il en désespoir de cause, le front appuyé sur la porte.

Mais l'homme semblait déterminé à ne pas répondre.

-Professeur répondez-moi au moins, ne me faites pas sentir que je parle dans le vide, je sais que vous m'entendez… Oh professeur!

De l'autre coté, Snape s'efforçait de se concentrer à ne pas laisser la potion agir. Il était devenu fort pour ce type de combat dans son sang, mais les paroles d'Harry traversaient son esprit malgré tout.

-Si vous voulez que je vous appel autrement, maître des potions, je le ferai. Laissez-moi juste avoir une autre chance. Je ne veux pas zéro ni ne veux causer du tort à votre personne, s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie professeur!

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Snape haletant et tout en sueurs.

-Mais qu'avez-vous mis dans cette potion? Demanda-t-il, le souffle court, presque sur le bord de la panique.

Harry se contenta de le regarder de bas en haut, bouche-bée par l'effet qu'avait la potion sur lui, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas succomber à la tentation ô si forte de se jeter dans les bras de Snape et de l'embrasser passionnément.

-Potter! Répondez-moi, qu'avez-vous mit dans cette potion qui pourrait causer ces palpitations désagréables?

-Rien professeur, rien. Juste les ingrédients demandés, rien de plus. Répondit-il en entrant dans le bureau. –Je peux noter ces effets?

-Notez tout et ne faites rien d'irréfléchi. Lui permit l'homme en s'assoyant sur sa chaise.

Harry commença à noter les effets qu'il ressentait et les effets du professeur à mesure que le temps avançait, mais aucun des dangers possibles ne semblaient se manifester chez l'homme, comme s'il arrivait à se contrôler parfaitement. Snape se mit à admirer le plafond sans aucune raison et se cramponnait aux appuis bras avec force.

-Vous résistez maintenant professeur?

-Ai-je le choix! Lui cracha-t-il avec amertume en ne lâchant pas le plafond des yeux.

-Comment dois-je faire pour résister, aidez-moi ou je ferai une bêtise, je le sens. L'avertir Harry en se sentant sur le point de venir le rejoindre sur sa chaise.

-Faites comme moi.

-Comment prendrai-je mes notes si je ne peux regarder ailleurs?

-Vous les prendrez quand l'effet se sera dissipé! Maintenant vous la fermez! Fermez-la Potter, ne dites plus rien ou l'irréparable se produira! Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait cette potion, mais les résultats ne sont pas les bons!

-Ce sont les bons, professeur.

-NON CE NE SONT PAS LES BONS! Hurla l'homme sur le bord de la crise tellement il se contenait avec force.

-La potion désir a ces effets-l…

-QUOI? Fit Snape en fronçant les sourcils tout en regardant Harry cette fois. –Quoi? Qu'avez-vous dit?

-La potion désir a ces effets-là.

-Quoi?

-La potion dési…

-Quelle potion désir?! Je vous ai donné une potion relaxante et une potion répulsion à faire! Mais qu'est-ce que…

Harry lui tendit son parchemin avec les instructions, celui avec les directives et… la note en rouge de la part de Snape. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux si grands qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais la seule chose qui en sortit fut une longue plainte de désir alors que sa tête retombait dans ses paumes.

-Professeur?

-Ça n'est pas la potion que je t'ai donné, ce ne sont pas les directives que j'ai écrites… Ça n'est pas une note que j'ai écrite… Lui-dit il en regardant la note qu'Harry avait reçue par hibou la première fois…

« _J'espère que tu auras 95 pour cent, tu es particulièrement séduisant ce soir… À demain, dans mon lit… »_

-Je ne comprends pas… Dit Harry en ne se pouvant plus de se contrôler ainsi.

-Si c'est une blague, Potter, vous allez la payer chère. Dit Snape en chiffonnant la note tant chérie d'Harry.

-Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas… Toutes ces notes si chaleureuses à mon égard, toute la nuit… Professeur arrêtez de résister je suis au courant, je ne suis pas fou. Dit-il en s'avançant vers l'homme.

-Quelles notes? Quelle nuit? Demanda Snape en essuyant la sueur de son front, incapable de regarder Potter dans les yeux au risque de succomber.

Harry lui tendit les notes, sauf celle qui parlaient de James et de ces deux autres conquêtes, par simple précaution.

Snape les parcouru.

-Je n'ai jamais écris de telles… Je n'ai…

Snape plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry et le plus sérieusement du monde lui dit :

-Je n'ai jamais écrit ça.

Harry arrêta de respirer.

-Mais voyons… Mais… Professeur est-ce la potion? Êtes-vous certain de ce que vous dites? Demanda Potter, presque triste.

Snape ferma les yeux et fit 'non' de la tête en signe de découragement, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait.

-Professeur, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai cru ces écrits moi par contre… Je…

-Sortez. Chuchota Snape, toujours les yeux fermés.

Harry se leva et se rendit à la porte avant de se retourner une dernière fois.

-Et mon devoir?

-Vous aurez une bonne note, maintenant disparaissez.

-Ce n'est pas normal, je dois mériter cette bonne note. Dit Harry en venant saisir le visage de Snape, la potion était à son maximum de puissance sur les deux personnages.

-N'en abusez pas par contre. Dit Snape, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement sans provoquer l'irréparable.

Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de Severus qui eut une brûlure à cet endroit, mais ne pouvait plus lutter même s'il ne pouvait le concevoir. Alors qu'Harry, n'écoutant que ses effets, approcha dangereusement sa bouche de celle de Snape, celui-ci parvint à combattre son désir pour dire :

-Partez, partez Potter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard car si vous faites ceci, je vous détesterez à jamais et plus que le possible ne le permettra.

-Vais-je pouvoir venir discuter de ça avec vous quand les effets seront…

-Non. Le coupa l'homme. –Jamais.

-Mais professeur, ce n'est pas seulement la potion dans mon cas.

-CES NOTES! JE NE LES AI JAMAIS ÉCRITES, ALLEZ VOUS COMPRENDRE ! CE N'EST PAS MOI, CE NE SERA JAMAIS MOI! ALLEZ-VOUS-EN!

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et fondit en larmes. C'était dont vrai alors? Cette lueur d'espoir qu'il s'était créé appartenait à des illusions? Triste, il retourna à son dortoir, affreusement honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais bon, il ne le savait pas. Et les paroles crues de Snape lui revenaient en tête toutes les secondes…

_CES NOTES! JE NE LES AI JAMAIS ÉCRITES, ALLEZ VOUS COMPRENDRE ! CE N'EST PAS MOI, CE NE SERA JAMAIS MOI! ALLEZ-VOUS-EN!_

« Ce ne sera jamais lui… » Soupira Harry, trop fatigué pour pleurer. « Ce ne sera jamais lui… » Dit-il encore avant de s'endormir.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Le lendemain après-midi, Harry refusa catégoriquement de se présenter en cours de potion, sa peine grande, mais son honneur encore plus touché que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Snape remarqua l'absence de son élève, mais bizarrement n'en fit même pas allusion en classe tellement il avait honte de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il avait beau étudier les notes, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur l'endroit d'où ça venait et encore moins qui avait osé faire cette blague stupide. Plus Snape relisait les notes, plus il avait tendance à comprendre les réactions de Potter, même lui aurait cru à ces notes, c'était d'une évidence tout de même!

-Cours suspendu, Miss Granger allez me chercher monsieur Potter immédiatement.

Harry entra dans la classe après avoir argumenté avec Hermione qu'il n'allait pas y aller, mais la jeune fille lui avait clairement dit que s'il n'y allait pas c'est elle qui allait se prendre le blâme. Bref il s'y rendit à contre cœur et à mesure que Snape gardait le silence, Harry tremblait de plus en plus.

-Potter.

Harry s'arrêta net d'avancer.

-J'ai regardé tout ça à tête reposée hier soir et aujourd'hui.

Le jeune sorcier ne prononça pas mot.

-J'en ai conclut que c'est une mauvaise blague, MAIS… Fit Snape alors qu'il voyait qu'Harry allait dire quelque chose. –Mais, je comprends tout à fait votre réaction, c'est effectivement à s'y méprendre. Il n'y a aucune faute, les tons de phrases sons pratiquement les mêmes que les miens et c'est tout à fait séduisant d'un point de vue sentimentale, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait écrit tout ça, je vous le confirme.

-Bien. Chuchota Harry.

-Votre sentiment, tel qu'il est né de ces écrits, n'a pas raison d'être et vous devriez comprendre cela.

-Je comprends monsieur.

-Vous avez quand-même eu 100 pour 100 pour votre potion, malgré que ce n'était pas la bonne.

-Merci professeur.

-Ne me remerciez pas, remerciez-vous vous-même pour ne pas m'avoir empoisonné.

-Jamais je n'aurais pu…

-Assez! Je vous ai dit de ne pas me regarder comme celui qui a composé ces notes! Revenez à la réalité Potter!

Harry fit un signe positif de la tête, mais son cœur voulait croire que Snape était comme dans les notes.

-Pour vous prouver que je ne suis en rien comme dans ces notes, je vous retire 30 points.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que vous avez quand-même abusé de moi alors que j'étais sous l'effet de la potion désir!

QUOI? Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Je n'ai pas abusé de vous, je me trouve chanceux d'avoir résisté autant que cela à cette maudite potion!

-10 points en moins, pas de gros mots!

-Professeur non, ce n'est pas juste…Je…

-20 de moins, arrêtez d'obstiner mes décisions et taisez-vous!

-Bien.

-10 points en moins, je vous ai dit de vous taire!

Harry voulu répliquer mais se la ferma, finalement.

-Je vous accorde que ce n'est pas facile de découvrir la vérité, j'en conviens, mais s'il vous plaît arrêtez de vous accrocher à cette idée stupide! Vous pouvez maintenant parler.

-Jamais je n'ai voulu vous faire du mal professeur ou blesser votre honneur, veuillez m'en excuser. Oui j'y ai cru, à ces notes. Au début j'en étais répugné pour vous dire la vérité, mais à mesure que les mots arrivaient sur mon lit, à mesure que je les lisais…

-Je sais, nul besoin de vous répéter Potter.

-Pardonnez-moi, pardonnez-moi au moins cette erreur car je ne le savais pas.

-Vous avez quand-même pensé m'aimer grâce à ces mots…

-Je sais, c'est difficile pour moi de me faire à l'idée que tout cela était faux, mais je m'y ferai… Je m'y ferai Se… Professeur Snape.

-Bien. Allez dormir vous semblez exténué. Lui conseilla Snape.

-Merci professeur. Dit Harry avant de disparaître.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Pendant la nuit, alors qu'Harry se réveilla parce qu'il avait bien trop dormis, il se rendit réfléchir dans les escaliers qui aimaient changer de positions et y rencontra un Serpentard nommé Malfoy…

-Potter! Je vais le dire que tu es debout à cette heure!

-Et toi? Comment expliqueras-tu que tu l'es aussi sale rat?

Malfoy réfléchit un peu, mais pas assez avant de lancer :

-Alors?

-Alors quoi? Se fâcha Harry.

-Cette petite soirée avec Snape?

-De quoi tu parles espèce de…

-Je suis certain qu'il t'a insulté au plus haut point! Bien fait pour toi, grande gueule!

-Quoi? Mais de quoi…

-Après avoir ingurgité cette potion… Malfoy se mit à rire puis continua… -Tu lui as sauté au cou? Tu lui a dit combien tu avais envie de lui? T'a-t-il bien traité ou t'a-t-il tout simplement violé pour satisfaire son envie féroce?

-QUOI? Fit Harry en se levant pour venir faire face à la fouine blonde trop fièrement souriante.

-Oui, j'ai cru que, vous rapprocher un peu ne vous ferait pas de tort.

-C'était toi? Mais comment…

-Comment j'ai pu écrire ces notes et changer ton formulaire de potion?

Harry acquiesça.

-Facile, trop facile même!

-Explique.

-Snape me laisse étudier dans son bureau parce que père le veut ainsi. Ai-je besoin de t'en dire plus?

-Sale con t'as bien faillit… Mais Harry n'en dit pas plus.

-Bref, même si tu dis ça à Snape, il ne te croira pas.

-Ah non? Lui-même cherche celui qui a écrit ces notes…

-Ah, tu lui a montré? T'es courageux.

-Ouais et toi dans la merde profonde! Lui dit-il avant de disparaître dans son dortoir encore une fois.

Harry prit tout son courage à deux mains et couru vers le bureau de Snape, même s'il était 2 :45 du matin et une fois à cette porte il frappa sans arrêt.

-POTTER! Mais qu'est-ce…

-C'est Malfoy! Il vient de tout me dire!

-Impossible. C'est tout simplement impossible Potter, monsieur Malfoy ne peut pas avoir accès à…

Snape semblait réfléchir difficilement tout à coup.

-Il vient de venir me narguer monsieur, je ne mens pas, comment pourrais-je mentir!

Snape ferma la porte encore dans la figure d'Harry.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Malfoy se prit la plus grosse punition de l'année bien entendu! Il devait récurer toutes les toilettes de l'école, tous les jours, avec Rusard et son chialeur de chat! Bref Harry fut réjouit, mais sa pensé vagabondait toujours ailleurs, en direction de Snape… Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas l'homme qui avait écrit tout cela, il l'aimait, trop tard, c'était fait.

Le jeune sorcier se cherchait des raisons de parler à l'homme, qui lui répondait toujours sèchement, sachant exactement le pourquoi des agissements d'Harry. Alors qu'un soir, le professeur Snape reçut un hibou avec une note écrite en rouge sur un parchemin beige…

_Professeur Snape… Même si je suis en tout points convaincu que vous n'avez pas écrit tous ces mots, il est désormais trop tard de toute façon, je suis tombé sous votre charme. Essayez d'oublier qui je suis un instant et lisez ceci : J'ai réussis à vous trouver un charme, j'ai réussis à vous voir autrement, j'ai réussis à faire fi de votre caractère à mon égard, j'ai réussis à vous aimer, j'ai réussis à tomber amoureux de vous, même si être amoureux ne veut absolument rien dire pour vous venant de moi. Si ça avait été vous, auriez-vous écrits ces mots de la même façon? Admettons que vous auriez vraiment ressentis quelque chose pour moi? Oui c'est pitoyable de ma part de m'accrocher à cela, mais j'ai encore espoir de vous voir me prendre dans vos bras, de me toucher, j'en rêve la nuit maintenant monsieur, j'en rêve la nuit et je ne mens pas. Arrêtez-vous juste un instant et essayez donc de vous imaginer en train de ressentir ces sentiments pour moi, juste vous imaginer combien je souffre aussi. Tout le monde vous déteste, maintenant quelqu'un vous aime et c'est dommage que je vous l'annonce, mais c'est moi. Vous m'avez quand-même laissé vous embrasser sur le front, vous avez dit de ne pas abuser et je n'ai point abusé de vous, comment aurais-je pu? J'ai mal maintenant car je vous regarde me haïr et ce n'est pas évident. Tellement que je vous admire me détester, j'en viens à peut-être penser que c'est votre façon d'aimer et cela ne me déplait plus maintenant. Soyez indulgent et invitez-moi à vous parler, ce sera difficile pour moi, mais j'aime mieux être certain de gâcher toutes mes chances plutôt que de ne pas les tenter et de regretter toute ma vie d'avoir manqué, peut-être, l'amour qui me revient de droit. Je vous aime, vous ne pouvez absolument rien contre cela, même si vous me battez, même si vous m'insultez en public, même si vous me tuez presque, je vais quand-même vous aimer et ça augmentera en intensité. Je suis désolé monsieur Snape, je suis désolé d'être amoureux de vous._

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Potter! Dans mon bureau! Cracha Snape au passage alors qu'il croisait le gamin dans le corridor adjacent à son bureau.

Snape ferma la porte non pas en la claquant, mais en la fracassant littéralement sur son cadre fragile de porte, Harry savait que ça allait mal se passer.

-Professeur je… Oh Merlin pardonn…

-Oh la ferme, jeune insouciant! Soupira Snape avant de se jeter sur lui pour le faire taire d'un baiser, un simple baiser car il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, irréfléchi.

-Pro… Professeur?

-La ferme! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, faites juste la fermer un moment. Dit le professeur sèchement.

Harry ferma son clapet quelques secondes, mais impossible de ne pas poser de question…

-Pourquoi?

-POURQUOI? Vous osez me demander pourquoi?

-Et bien, ce n'est sûrement pas le…

-Le mot que j'ai reçu? Non, pas vraiment.

-C'est quoi alors? Harry était très mal.

-J'ai l'air de l'savoir? Rugit l'homme visiblement confus.

-Heu… non. Désolé. Professeur?

-Quoi?

-Ce que j'ai écrit, ce n'est pas une blague. Je… Bref je…

-Vous m'aimez? Ça je le sais! Potter ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est comment se fait-il que vous m'aimiez même en étant au courant que je n'ai JAMAIS écris ces mots?

-C'est hors de mon control monsieur.

-Appelez-moi Severus, tout de même!

-Arrêtez de m'appeler Potter dans ce cas. Renchérit-il.

-C'est noté.

-Professeur Severus, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse? Fit Harry tout à fait sorti de nulle part.

-Quo…

Harry fit jouer une musique encore là, sorti de nulle part et tendit la main à l'homme.

-Oui, une danse, juste une, une toute petite…

-Non.

Silence embarrassant.

-Mais je veux bien essayer. Fit l'homme en s'approchant d'Harry. –De comprendre vos sentiments… Ajouta-t-il avant d'approcher encore plus.

-Je ne peux expliquer d'avantage, ça reviendrait à me répéter de façons différentes…

-Idiot. Fit Snape en le regardant dans les yeux, une certaine demande dans ces derniers. –Je ne veux pas que vous m'expliquiez encore, je veux voir jusqu'ou vous allez aller avant de vous apercevoir que vous vous trompez, avant que je ne me fasse du mal à moi aussi, en croyant à vos stupidités insensées…

-Ça…

Mais en disant la syllabe 'a' de son mot, Harry avait parfaitement ouvert la bouche pour laisser l'occasion à Snape de 'vérifier' ses dires et l'homme se colla carrément à sa bouche, ferma les yeux puis savoura tranquillement le reste de la phrase de l'étudiant en silence…

-Sachez que je ne vous aime pas. Je vous teste.

Harry eut un sourire mesquin.

-Oui, bien sûre, mais allez-vous me tester encore?

-Encore et encore… Chuchota Snape avant de s'emparer encore et encore de ces lèvres tentatrices et goûteuses.

-Je vous aime… Risqua Harry.

-Parfait. Je m'en rappellerai alors que vous me direz que vous vous êtes trompé.

-Je ne me suis pas trompé.

-Vous allez vous rendre compte du contraire quand…

-Quand quoi, Severus?

-Peu importe quand, j'attendrai que vous réalisiez, même si je dois vous conduire dans mon lit.

-Maintenant… Susurra Harry à son oreille.

-Maintenant. Confirma l'homme.

Pendant qu'il attirait Harry vers son antre secrète, le jeune homme ne pu se taire…

-Vous savez, vous irez trop loin avant de vous rendre compte que je ne me trompe pas, alors vous regretterai…

-Non, du tout. Ça voudra dire que je peux continuer, tous les jours, toute l'année, tout le temps.

-Severus… Êtes-vous…

-Certain? Et vous, l'êtes-vous?

Encore un silence de mort alors qu'une fois arrivés dans la chambre, Severus poussa Harry sur son lit sans aucune attention, avec l'espoir de le faire changer d'avis, mais non, cela ne fit qu'attiser l'envie du gamin amoureux. Harry s'en foutait, s'il devait coucher avec Snape pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait, même si tôt, il allait le faire.

-Vais-je-vous déflorer? Demanda l'homme sans aucune politesse.

-Oui, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

-Alors vous regretterez. Dit Snape en s'asseyant droit sur le lit, cessant toute activité.

-NON! Le contra Harry et le ramenant au-dessus de lui. – Faites-le-moi, maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'appel une histoire des plus touchantes, jeune homme. Dit-il en touchant le cou d'Harry avec ses lèvres incertaines.

-Allez-vous parler tout le long?

-Oh non, croyez-moi. Répondit Snape avant de se mettre à la tâche de lui faire regretter de l'aimer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Arrêtez s'il vous plaît. Se plaignit Harry.

-Mais n'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez?

-J'ai mal, ce n'est pas pareil.

-Mais cela fait partie de l'ensemble… _Harry_. Lui répondit Snape, un air vainqueur au visage.

-Je sais, je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter, je recommencerai jusqu'à ce que j'aime cela, mais j'ai besoin d'une pause, comprenez-moi.

-Vous recommencerez?

-Oui _Severus_, je recommencerai, jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez vraiment que je ne le fait pas pour me convaincre, mais que je le fais parce que je vous aime, vraiment. Avoua Harry.

Severus venait de déflorer ce jeune homme non pas sans douleur et ce dernier lui disait l'aimer! Que lui fallait-il de plus pour comprendre qu'Harry l'aimait vraiment?

-Vous ne mentez pas?

-J'ai l'air de mentir, Severus?

Severus s'allongea à ses côtés sans rien dire et Harry vint le serrer contre lui.

-Enfin, vous voyez les choses telles qu'elles le sont. Vous savez, je suis comme de la gelée dans vos bras, je ne tiens plus, je fonds littéralement. (Clin d'œil à Zaika)

-Non, mais je comprendrai un jour. Ce qui me fatigue, c'est que vous ne m'êtes pas indifférent, malgré ce que je peux penser depuis toutes ces années.

-Bien entendu, vous ne pouvez plus penser autrement, nous avons fait l'am…

-La ferme. Car je vous aime.

Cette haine que Severus ressentait pour Harry, n'était qu'une frustration au fond… La frustration de ne pouvoir l'avoir pour lui seule car ce dernier était trop entouré de 'fans' et était inatteignable.

-Parce que vous avez fait l'amour avec moi?

-La ferme, faites juste la fermer pendant que je réfléchi.

-FIN-

Ça fini trop sec? Bref j'avais pas envie de faire un extrême de ça, l'amour soudain de Severus peut s'expliquer de beaucoup de manières et c'est pour ça que je ne vais pas plus loin, pour vous laisser tout le loisir de vous imaginez, comme vous le souhaitez, ce qui a pu faire que Severus ait tombé sous le charme de notre héro préféré.

-SNAPESLOVE-


End file.
